Sonrisas en Azkaban
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Sirius está al borde de la locura y tan solo ha estado 2 meses en Azkaban, pero la Navidad le trae la calidez de un regalo


_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _  
_You build up hope, but failures all you've known. _  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. _  
_Let it go..._

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, en este infierno, entre las llamas del pecado que no cometí, sin embargo es irónico, porque esas llamas no queman, de hecho están heladas y llenas de frustración y desesperanza.

Pero no es solo el hecho de estar solo lo que me está llevando a la locura, aún no puedo creer que nunca vaya a volver a ver la sonrisa de James y tampoco soy capaz de hacerme a la idea de que no voy a oír de nuevo los gritos de Lily. Y si por lo menos tuviese la certeza de que alguien, ahí fuera, me recuerda con una sonrisa… Pero no es así, todo el mundo mágico me tiene miedo, el que fue uno de mis mejores amigos es un traidor, Remus estará desolado creyendo que James, Lily y Peter han muerto y que yo soy su asesino, aunque en cierto modo es verdad, porque fue mía la idea de poner a Pettegrew de guardián. Y me es imposible pensar en Harry sin que se me forme un nudo en la garganta, vivirá entre muggles y sin saber de dónde viene, y cuando descubra que es un mago le hablarán de lo grandes que eran sus padres, y del loco que les mató.

Escucho pasos e intento no sentir miedo, porque aquí, en Azkaban, el miedo se transforma en un frío tan psicológico como físico.

Los pasos se acercan, y empiezo a distinguir una tenue luz en entre las tinieblas, pienso que quizá es la muerte y eso me hace mantener la esperanza, la muerte significa el cese del dolor.

Y cuando por fin veo quien es no sé si sonreír o ignorarle, porque la muerte no tiene ojos grises y rasgos Black. No sé ni siquiera que cara poner, recuerdo que de pequeños éramos además de hermanos buenos amigos, las cosas se complicaron cuando entro a Slytherin, pero nos seguíamos queriendo y aunque el verde y el rojo parecieran querer separarnos fueron nuestros padres y sus malditos ideales lo que nos distanciaron hasta el punto de volver a Regulus como ellos. Durante unos minutos nos estudiamos por medio de miradas gélidas, y sin previo aviso sus labios componen una melancólica sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad—Susurra, pero nuestras expresiones demuestran que no está siendo feliz para ninguno de los dos.

No logro articular palabra, la persona que menos me esperaba que viniese a visitarme está delante de mí, con expresión desolada, pero con una chispa de alegría en la mirada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque eres el único familiar cercano que me queda con vida y aunque tenga el apoyo de mis amigos necesitaba verte—Pese a la brusquedad con la que le he preguntado me responde con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Te echaba de menos…—Lo digo en un susurro, pero es sincero.

Los roles parecen cambiar, la expresión de Regulus se vuelve fría y cuando habla lo hace con furia.

— ¿Por eso te escapaste de casa? ¿Verdad? Tuve que aprender a actuar como si no tuviese ningún hermano, mamá no soportaba oír hablar de ti, cuando te fuiste todas sus esperanzas se depositaron en mi ¡Mira en lo que me he tenido que convertir! —Se sube la manga de la camisa con brusquedad, casi parece que está intentando romperla, y cuando ya le llega por encima del codo reconozco la Marca Tenebrosa en su ante brazo izquierdo y me horroriza saber que yo contribuí a eso— ¡Tengo veinte años y los gritos de las personas a las que asesiné me persiguen cada noche! ¡Algunos de mis amigos me desprecian por ser lo que soy! No lo dicen, pero lo veo en su mirada ¡Y me siento culpable de que estés aquí, porque yo me lo merezco más que tú!

Realmente no sé qué pensar sobre este arrebato de furia, Regulus siempre ha sido el más tranquilo de los dos,recuerdo como aguantaba cada broma que le hacía, como soportaba las miradas de odio que le dirigían los demás cuando entró en Slytherin, como cuando perdía un partido de quidditch se iba con el orgullo herido aunque con la cabeza alta, pero antes de que pueda decir palabra la rabia de su rostro se transforma en alivio.

—Pero voy a morir pronto—Lo dice sin dudar, como si fuera algo más fácil que quedarse dormido. —Esa es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí, quería despedirme de ti y que supieras que moriré por una buena causa, intentando debilitar al Señor Tenebroso.

No sé si es la tristeza, el orgullo que siento por mi hermano o parte de cada uno lo que me hace levantarme y abrazarle a través de los barrotes de mi celda, pero estoy seguro de recordaremos ese abrazo hasta el día de nuestras muertes.

Los dos agradecemos estar en compañía de alguien, y más si ese alguien es el hermano que creías que te odiaba. Los dos llevábamos mucho tiempo solos, me cuenta lo solitario que está todo sin los chillidos de mamá y que Kreacher está dispuesto a ayudarle con su causa. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Regulus no se va hasta que empiezan a llegar los dementores, es demasiado arriesgado quedarse con todos los malos momentos que hemos vivido.

—No existiría el frío si no hubiese calor, no existiría la alegría si no existiese la tristeza, la gente que nunca sufre no sabe apreciar la suerte que tiene, sin embargo, para mí, que no he tenido un momento feliz en mucho tiempo, esto es lo mejor que me podría pasar— Y se aleja con una media sonrisa en la cara, casi igual que la que poníamos James y yo cuando hacíamos alguna travesura.

En ese momento descubro que todo se acaba equilibrando, porque tiene que haber algo de justicia en este maldito mundo, yo he tenido que estar en la cárcel para reconciliarme con mi hermano, él tendrá que morir para remendar sus errores, porque estoy seguro que aunque no consiga destruir a Voldemort irá, en lo poco que le queda de vida, por el camino correcto.

Regulus ha vivido menos que yo, y seguramente ha sufrido mucho más que yo, pero gracias al sufrimiento ha sabido aprovechar cada ocasión de sonreír que le ha brindado la vida.

Y apuesto que nunca olvidaré esta navidad, porque no importa lo mal que hayan ido las cosas durante el camino si hay algo al otro lado de la meta que te hace sonreír, y este año la meta era nuestro regalo de navidad, era la tranquilidad de saber que nos queremos.

* * *

Tengo que aclarar dos cosas:

La primera es que está historia ya la subí en mi cuenta de potterfics (cornamenta_girl) para un concurso (que no gané), osea que no soy una plagiadora ni nada por el estilo.

La segunda es que ya sé que Regulus murió antes de que Sirius entrase en Azkaban, por lo que se podía decir que he alterado un poco el espacio/tiempo que creó Rowling


End file.
